Hasta que Jusenkyou nos separe
by Sagitario V
Summary: Una vez más el Dojo Tendo será testigo de una boda. La cuidadosamente planeada boda amenaza con venirse a bajo sobre las cabezas de los invitados, otra vez. ¿Podrá Ranma salvar el matrimonio?


Nerima era un peculiar distrito en el cual cosas como cambios de género (o especie) era un hecho cotidiano, ¿Extraños cambios climáticos? a toda hora, ¿Figuras de la realeza en búsqueda de la mano en matrimonio de una ordinaria chica Japonesa? todos los fines de semana. Situaciones que generarían pánico en cualquier otro distrito de Tokyo, en Nerima no meritaban más que un exasperado suspiro de los peatones.

Desde la llegada de ciertos artistas marciales la vida en Nerima se había convertido en un caos, tal cosa no se mantuvo así por mucho tiempo. Los habitantes de Nerima pronto se adaptaron a las travesuras de Ranma y compañía. Gracias a ésto Nerima era uno de los mejores distritos en cuanto a evacuaciones se refiere, después de todo cosas como un terremoto palidecían en comparación ante ver a un tornado artificial destrozar el vecindario. Sí, todos los viernes sucedía.

Sin embargo, hoy se llevaría a cabo un evento particularmente raro en el distrito con mayor población de artistas marciales por metro cuadrado. Un matrimonio.

Hace exactamente dos semanas, una importante figura pública del consejo municipal anunció que se realizaría una boda en su hogar, o al menos eso intentaría.

La repuesta ante la proclamación del patriarca Tendo fue bastante variada, recibió desde felicitaciones hasta amenazas de muerte. A pesar de todas las particularidades que surgieron ante el anuncio, la boda que se llevaría a cabo en el Dojo Tendo prometía ser interesante. Tristemente, la mayoría de los invitados decidió no asistir, pues ellos aprendieron de las exorbitantes sumas que exigía una cierta Tendo como tarifa de entrada, haciendo casi inaccesible la entrada al infame Dojo. Por ello, sólo los más cercanos a la familia - o aquellos con el dinero suficiente para costear la entrada - asistieron al evento que se llevaría a cabo en el viejo edificio.

Afortunadamente, para los más curiosos, Nabiki se encargaría de vender fotos y vídeos de la sagrada ceremonia.

El Dojo fue decorado de un momento a otro, como si se encontraran en un apuro. A pesar de ello, el orgullo de la familia Tendo, el legado de generaciones - sólo dos generaciones, pero algo es algo! - relucía ante la cálida luz del atardecer, sus paredes estaban decoradas de manera elegante que se entremezclaba con el espíritu del Dojo, creando una atmósfera agradable y festiva.

En la parte superior del imponente edificio se encontraban talladas las palabras; **Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū*.** Las cuales lo marcaban como el primero y único Dojo de dicha escuela de artes marciales.

En los adentros del Dojo se encontraba un elegante altar rodeado de ofrendas, en el cual reposaba la foto de una sonriente mujer. Justo a su lado se encontraba un sacerdote, conversando de manera animada con un hombre que vestía un descolorido Gi.

A nuestro protagonista cosas como la decoración o la iluminación no podrían importarle menos, después de todo el tenía algo mucho más importante de lo que preocuparse.

Para el heredero del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, las últimas semanas habían sido especialmente caóticas, cientos de personas de todas partes de Japón y China viajaron para incomodarle en un intento de embarcarle en una nueva aventura en busca de una cura, embrollo mágico o involucrarlo en una épica batalla contra un mítico y poderoso ser. Sin embargo, Ranma les demostró cuán obstinado podía llegar a ser, negándose a ser arrastrado a una nueva aventura. No podía marcharse, pues tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Y así como si nada el tan esperado día había llegado. A pesar de estar tan cerca, Ranma no podía sentirse tranquilo, pensando con ansias que quizás faltaba algo, o que había olvidado algo.

Ranma pasó la mano por su suelta melena, sintiéndose incomodo ante la falta de su confiable y querida trenza. Nabiki le había amenazado con cortar su trenza si no dejaba suelto su pelo, alegando que 'una sucia trenza' no era un peinado adecuado para la boda.

Una estruendosa voz se hizo eco en todo el Dojo, llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes.

"¡HaHaHa! estoy seguro que pronto habrá _otra boda._ **"** El propietario de la bulliciosa risa no era otro más que Genma, quien exhibía un rubor en su rostro, prueba de que estaba a medio camino de embriagarse.

Había un montón de preguntas que se amontonaban en la cabeza del preocupado Ranma, la más recurrente era; ¿todo saldrá bien?, una preocupación más que lógica, pues él ya había pasado por esto incontables veces, era casi una ilusión pensar que la boda se llevaría a cabo. Demonios, incluso sentía dolores de estomago por la ansiedad.

Él bajó la mirada examinando nerviosamente el elegante traje que vestía, era el mismo traje con el cual había competido en su adolescencia contra el novio de Lirio Blanco...

Ranma hizo una mueca con amargura ante el recuerdo de _aquella_ 'derrota'. Ranma no tenía otro opción más que usarlo, pues éste era el único traje en buen estado que tenía en su posesión.

Había otra preocupación que molestaba al futuro heredero del Dojo. Aunque él ya había hablado - Y amenazado en algunos casos - con sus prometidas, rivales y/o enemigos, Ranma sabía que si cualquier cosa salía mal sería el hazme reír de todo sus conocidos, pues él había proclamado que ésta boda se llevaría acabo.

'¿Quien me ha mandado a meterme en este lió?, soy un completo idiota.' Pensó con amargura.

"Ran-..."

'¿Por qué se demora tanto? ya deberían estar aquí, ¿Por qué se toma tanto tiempo?' Las preguntas se amontonaban en la mente del ansioso joven.

"Ran-chan..." Una voz pronunció su apodo de la niñez con preocupación.

La voz de su mejor amiga sirvió para romper el trance de Ranma.

Ranma observó a la cocinera de Okonomiyaki con curiosidad.

"¿Estás bien?" Ukyo Le preguntó tímidamente, con una expresión de preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño ante la evidente preocupación de su amiga.

"Estoy bien." Le mintió a su amiga, no tenía caso compartir sus preocupaciones, él tenía su orgullo después de todo.

Ukyo le sonrió sintiéndose sinceramente aliviada, haciendo sentir mal a Ranma en el proceso por haberle mentido.

La mirada de Ukyo recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma de manera apreciativa.

Ranma bajó la mirada sintiéndose cohibido.

"Estás hecho todo un desastre."

Ranma se erizó a la defensiva, preparado para disparar un comentario igual de ofensivo.

Ukyo fue mucho más rápida, habiendo sostenido a Ranma por el cuello de su camisa.

"¿¡?!"

Ranma trató de separarse de ella sin lastimar a su amiga o romper el traje en el proceso.

"¿Quieres quedarte quieto?." Ella le dijo sonando irritada.

Ranma cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

"Terminaré en un santiamén." Su amiga le aseguró.

El tiempo pasó y nada sucedió, sólo el sonido de tela siendo manipulada se registró en los oídos de Ranma.

Ranma no pudo soportar la curiosidad y terminó abriendo los ojos, para encontrarse con Ukyo otorgándole los últimos toques en su corbata.

"Todo listo, Ran-chan." Ella le informó sonando orgullosa.

"¿Gracias?"

"HoHoHoHoHoHo~" La voz de Ranma fue tragada por una estruendosa - y espantosa - risa.

" **Kodachi**..." Ukyo dijo con frialdad habiendo cambiado completamente su actitud, atrás había quedado la preocupada y cariñosa amiga.

Si Kodachi era consciente del cambio en Ukyo, hizo muy buen trabajo en ocultarlo.

"¡Oh my! Ranma-sama, hoy te ves completamente **es** - **pec** - **ta** - **cu** - **lar**." Kodachi apartó a Ukyo colocándose entre ellos.

"G-gracias..." Las palabras de Ranma no llegaron a oídos de Kodachi, quien se encontraba en una pelea de miradas contra Ukyo.

Y así sin más el Dojo se vio inmerso en un incomodo silencio, al igual que los muchos que habían plagado su adolescencia.

Ranma no era el mismo de antes, él las conocía muy bien a los dos, sabía que si no intervenía pronto la batalla de miradas se convertiría en algo físico y violento. Ranma rebuscó en su mente algo que decir con esperanzas de detener el inevitable conflicto que seguiría.

Una idea llegó a su mente y Ranma no pudo evitar hablar sin pensar.

"Tú también te ves bien, Kodachi." La boca de Ranma demostró tener una mente propia. Una 'cualidad' que a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

"HoHoHoHo~ me alegra que mi vestimenta sea de su agrado, Ranma-sama." Kodachi le dijo sonando complacida.

Por un momento, Ranma sintió que había hecho lo correcto. Hasta que la mirada de la muerte™ de Ukyo cayó sobre él.

Afortunadamente, él tenía mucha experiencia al lidiar con chicas enojadas, demonios, Ranma podría ser considerado un experto del tema, después de vivir durante casi cuatro años en la casa de los Tendo. Por ello, a Ranma no le fue difícil identificar la causa del enojo de su mejor amiga.

"Tu también te ves muy linda, Ucchan." Su alago salió un poco forzado, sin embargo Ukyo no pareció notarlo.

Las palabras de Ranma lograron apaciguar a Ukyo. Lastima que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en Kodachi.

" **Ranma-sama**..." El peligroso temperamento de Kodachi estaba apunto de explotar.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tar-

"¿Cuál de las dos es más de _tu_ agrado?" Kodachi le preguntó peligrosamente.

"Ella tiene razón, Ran-chan. Vamos respóndele, dile que me prefieres a mi, tu dulce **Ucchan**." Las palabras de Ukyo sellaron el destino de Ranma.

Ranma maldijo internamente, tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

Si respondía el único perjudicado sería él - Junto a la boda, que seguramente sería destruida bajo los pies de dos furibundas mujeres, otra vez - '¿Que puedo hacer?' Ranma se encontraba en un duro dilema.

'Apresúrate Akane, no creo poder aguantar mucho más.' Ranma se limitó a orar en silencio, esperando que una deidad misericordiosa le ayudara.

* * *

Ella se sentía nerviosa. No, describir el agobiante sentimiento que le asediaba como simples 'nervios' significaría subestimar considerablemente su estado. Preguntas como, ¿Él estará ahí?, ¿Todo saldrá bien? o incluso el temible ¿Seré feliz? rondaban por la cabeza de la hermosa joven.

Ella amaba a su prometido de eso no quedaba duda, sin embargo, después de tantos intentos fallidos y fracasos continuos ella había perdido un poco la ilusión que representaba el matrimonio para ella, al menos así había sido hasta que un día ** _él_** prometió ayudarle. Aquélla noche ella recuperó la esperanza que poco a poco se había desvanecido sin haberlo notado.

A pesar de las reconfortantes palabras de Ranma ella no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. La ceremonia había sido organizada con mucha prisa, tanto así que su fiel mascota no estaba junto a ella, su fiel y amado cerdo.

"Déjame ayudarte, querida." La madre de Ranma, Saotome Nodoka le dijo amablemente.

"G-gracias." Ella dijo tímidamente, no del todo acostumbrada a la cercanía con la otra mujer.

Nodoka procedió a ayudarle con unos pequeños ajustes de ultimo minuto. Las cálidas manos de Nodoka trabajaron con precisión sobre su tenso cuerpo, no se sentía nada mal en absoluto.

"Todo estará bien, todo saldrá bien. Sólo tienes que preocuparte de lucir hermosa para él. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás." Nodoka le susurró de manera reconfortante mientras peinaba delicadamente su oscura cabellera.

Las dulces palabras de Nodoka tuvieron un efecto en ella. Ella quería creer que todo era verdad, realmente quería.

"To-todo esto es tan irreal para mi, después de tanto tiempo, después de varios intentos fallidos me pregunto si realmente todo esto será verdad, ¿Cuándo pase por aquella puerta lo veré a él allí? ¿Estará esperándome tras esas puertas?" Ella le dio voz a sus preocupaciones, sintiendo un leve alivio ante la presencia de la otra mujer.

"No lo sé." Nodoka le respondió con sinceridad, "de lo que si estoy segura es que mi hijo hará todo lo posible para que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo. Todos te ayudaremos lo mejor que podamos, incluso Nabiki está ayudando a su manera." Nodoka le sonrió de manera reconfortante.

"Estoy realmente agradecida con todos." Ella le agradeció sinceramente, "no he hecho nada para merecerlo y aún así todos me ayudan, usted, Kasumi, Na-Nabiki..." A medida que pronunciaba los nombres de sus 'benefactores' su voz se quebraba más y más, eventualmente ella no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto.

Nodoka la abrazó con la calidez de una madre, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes al oído. Ella se limitó a ocultar su rostro en el hombro de la madre de Ranma.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo para calmarse, eventualmente los sollozos de la chica se detuvieron.

Ella jadeó repentinamente, al haber recordado algo **muy** importante.

"Tengo que apresurarme o se me hará tarde."

Nodoka no permitiría que ella se marchara de esa forma.

"No puedes irte así." Ella le dijo en un tono de voz que se acercaba al reproche.

"¡¿Así cómo?!" Los nervios le hicieron alzar la voz.

"El maquillaje."

"¿Eh?"

"Se corrió tu maquillaje, no puedes salir a tu propia boda de esa forma." Nodoka le explicó amablemente, acercándole un pequeño espejo.

Ella tomó entre sus manos el pequeño espejo que le ofreció Nodoka. No pudo evitar jadear ante la vista que le recibió, su rostro que hasta hace poco estaba impecable se encontraba manchado con una sustancia grisácea, producto de su anterior episodio de llanto.

Una expresión de depresión cubrió el rostro de la futura esposa.

"No te preocupes, puedo arreglarte en un santiamén." Nodoka le dijo sonando extrañamente confiada.

"¿¡Enserio?!" Ella preguntó sintiéndose esperanzada.

"¡Ja! en menos de un minuto estarás como nueva." Nodoka le respondió con una sonrisa familiar.

Ella asintió sintiendo renovado agradecimiento por la madre de Ranma.

* * *

Las súplicas de Ranma no tardaron mucho en ser respondidas, para gran alivio de éste.

El Dojo que hasta hace poco se encontraba bullicioso y lleno de vida ahora se encontraba extrañamente silencioso. No se trataba de un silencio incomodo, simplemente era un especie de silencio expectante.

Los invitados sabían que pronto serían testigos de algo importante, por ello guardaron silencio y contuvieron el aliento, tallando en sus mentes la repentina aparición de una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro.

Ella vestía un hermoso y largo vestido blanco, que no dejaba a dudas de su propósito. Ella caminó elegantemente, apropiándose de la atención de todos en el Dojo, el viejo edificio parecía palidecer ante la radiante belleza de la mujer.

Ella barrió con su mirada al interior del dojo, posando su penetrante mirada en cada uno de los invitados.

Los hombres sintieron envidia por el afortunado que se casaría con tan hermosa mujer, y las mujeres en cambio se sintieron inadecuadas ante la aparición de la radiante mujer de blanco.

Finalmente, alguien pareció captar su atención. Ella sonrió amablemente, ignorando las miradas de los demás se acercó hacia **él** con pasos lentamente deliberados.

Ranma fue otra victima más que cayó cautivado ante la apariencia de la mujer, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Él tenía su orgullo después de todo, además de varias violentas prometidas que se encargarían de hacerle recordar.

El cerebro de Ranma decidió informarle que la mujer caminaba en su dirección, Ranma bajó su mirada al sentir la fija mirada de la mujer.

Nadie se atrevió a bloquear el camino de la hermosa mujer, por ello ella llegó a su destino con rapidez.

Ranma supo instintivamente que ella se detuvo justo al frente de el.

" **Ranma**..."

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciando por ella de esa forma.

Ranma subió su mirada, sintiendo un aumento del instinto asesino de Ukyo y Kodachi a sus espalda. Las ignoró con facilidad, después de todo existía un acuerdo entre ellos.

"...¡HO- hola!" Ranma chilló en un extraño tono de voz, mientras jalaba de su larga cabellera, deseando por enésima vez que Nabiki no le hubiera 'convencido' de no llevar su coleta.

Ella se limitó a sonreír amablemente.

"Desde hace tiempo hay algo que quiero decirte."

Ranma tragó saliva, sintiéndose cohibido empezó a jugar con su corbata, destrozando así el duro trabajo de Ukyo.

"Di-dime"

"Gracias por **todo** , nada de ésto sería realidad sin tu ayuda." Ella inclinó su cabeza levemente.

Ranma sonrió torpemente, habiendo decidido guardar silencio pues no sabía que decir.

La mirada de la mujer recorrió todo el Dojo, observando a cada una de las personas reunidas en el viejo edificio. Ella pronto notó que algo no estaba del todo bien.

"Ranma." Por un momento la impecable compostura de la joven se rompió en pedazos, siendo remplazado por una mirada llena de ansiedad y algo más.

"¿Dime?" Se obligó a preguntar, conociendo la pregunta de antemano.

"¿Dónde está **él**?" Ella le preguntó, su mirada que antes hubiera calificado como angelical se convirtió en una mirada vacía, casi como si ella ya conociera la respuesta.

'¡Imbécil! debí haberlo sabido.' Ranma maldijo, reprochándose por no tomar más precauciones con su extraviado amigo.

"Lo iré a buscar, seguramente esté con Akane." Ranma huyó rápidamente, no pudiendo soportar la expresión en los ojos de Akari.

Ranma dejó atrás a sus dos prometidas, quienes intentaron reconfortar a la entristecida Akari.

'Más te vale no haberte perdido tu boda **otra vez,** Hibiki...' Ranma sintió un nuevo malestar en su estomago que no tenía ninguna relación con el estrés que sentía.

* * *

La búsqueda de Ranma le llevo a las habitaciones de la casa Tendo.

Al no encontrarle en ninguna de las otras habitaciones, Ranma se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida, con esperanzas que el cerdo a tiempo parcial se encontrara con su prometida.

"Akane." Le llamó, tocando su puerta.

"¿Ranma?" Ella le respondió sin abrir la puerta. Sonaba extraña, Ranma notó.

Un extraño sentido de urgencia se apoderó de Ranma, quien por un momento pensó en arremeter contra la puerta, queriendo saber qué le sucedía a su prometida.

Afortunadamente, Akane abrió la puerta en ese momento, ahorrándole unos cuantos yenes a su familia.

Por un momento, Ranma olvidó el asunto de la boda, decidiendo enfocarse en la apariencia de su prometida.

Ella vestía un simple y largo vestido azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Su azul cabellera recorría buena parte de su espalda, aunque todavía no se había recuperado de su encuentro con las filosas badanas de Ryoga. Él prefería el cabello corto en Akane, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada sobre ello, pues no se sentía cómodo al discutir sobre esos temas.

Akane no había cambiado mucho en cuanto estatura se refería, midiendo a penas 160 centímetros de altura. Los pechos de Akane era otra zona que no había cambiado mucho a pesar del tiempo, para gran consternación de la joven.

"Ra-Ranma." Akane llamó su atención, haciéndole recordar a éste de su objetivo.

"¿Has vist-"

Las palabras de Ranma se detuvieron al notar la expresión de Akane. Los ojos de Akane brillaban con un sentimiento qué en el momento él no pudo reconocer.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Él pregunto con obvia preocupación.

"Fallé, Ranma. Sabía cuán importante esto era para todos y aún así fallé. No pude evitar que Ryoga-kun se perdiera." Akane no evitó su mirada, ni tampoco tartamudeó. Ella estaba lista para aceptar la culpa que pronto caería sobre sus hombros, tan sólo faltaba que Ranma diera su veredicto.

Ante las palabras de su prometida la mirada de Ranma se suavizó. "¿Qué le sucedió?" le preguntó.

"Tenía sed, así que le llevé a la cocina, me descuidé por un momento y cuando volteé no estaba. Le busque por toda la casa y el vecindario pero no pude encontrarle."

La expresión de Ranma no cambió en ningún momento, limitándose a asentir ante las palabras de Akane.

"¿Por casualidad has visto a P-chan?" Ranma preguntó teniendo una buena idea de lo que sucedió.

La pregunta de Ranma tomó desprevenida a Akane, quien respondió negativamente.

Akane se preparó para preguntar sobre qué relación tenía Ryoga con su mascota, sin embargo, las palabras de Ranma la detuvieron.

"Tú no tienes culpa de nada, Akane." Él le habló sonando tan absolutamente seguro que Akane encontraba difícil no creerle. "No es necesario buscar culpables, pues si a eso vamos el verdadero culpable sería yo..."

"Confía en mí. Traeré a el _cerdo_ de vuelta a su boda." Él añadió con una sonrisa sus ojos brillaban con confianza casi palpable.

Akane sonrió sintiendo gratitud hacía su prometido.

Ranma se marchó, al ver que el estado de animo de su prometida mejoró.

"Ranma cómo has cambiado... cómo hemos cambiado." Las palabras se escaparon de los labios de la peli-azul. Ella nunca había imaginado que aquél compromiso entre dos alcohólicos marcharía tan bien. Para ella el compromiso ya no era una molesta obligación que le habían impuesto, después de años conviviendo junto a Ranma el compromiso no era del todo malo. ¡Oh, por favor! no tenía por que seguir mintiendo. La idea de casarse con Ranma y eventualmente formar una familia era bastante atractiva para ella.

Akane se sonrojó ante la admisión de sus sentimientos por Ranma. Ella conocía bien los defectos de Ranma y podía aceptarle con todos ellos, incluso la odiada maldición. Sin embargo, era un poco preocupante saber la postura de Ranma sobre ello. En los años de relación que tenían, ellos habían ido avanzado poco a poco - a paso de caracol con artritis.-

"¡!"

A Akane se le ocurrió que quizás debía ayudar a buscar al perdido de Ryoga, después de todo ella se sentía un poco culpable.

* * *

"¡Ryoga!" Un apuesto joven de traje oscuro ahueco sus manos sobre su boca amplificando el sonido de su voz. "¡Ryoga!"

"¡Mamá, mira, mira!" Un pequeño niño que caminaba por el parque trato de llamar la atención de su progenitora, al ver que tenía la atención de su mamá le preguntó. "¿Crees que perdió a su perro?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Quizás sea un gato o un periquito." Ella le respondió sonriendo.

El niño asintió con tristeza, sintiendo simpatía hacia el joven que perdió su mascota. ¡Era injusto que no le hubieran dejado adoptar aquél gato purpura!, sin embargo, quizás si tenía suerte y le demostraba a sus padres que podía ser responsable le dejarían adoptar algún perro, o gato, o panda. Aunque, si los lograba convencer nunca le pondría a su mascota un nombre tan feo como 'Ryoga'.

"¡Ryooogaaaaa!" El joven continuó gritando en busca de su mascota (?) ignorando lo mejor que pudo los murmullos de la gente.

Un niño decidió ayudar al bullicioso joven, o quizás sólo quería divertirse. "¡Ryogaa~!" Ese niño gritó.

Pronto otro niño también se unió al coro de Ryoga's "Ryogaaaaaaa~"

Y así poco a poco cada niño en todo el parque se unió al coro de voces.

"¡Mooo!" Un nuevo y extraño grito surgió en la improvisada orquesta, rompiendo así el ritmo casi musical al que habían llegado Ranma y compañía.

Una imponente figura descendió del cielo ante un coro de '¡Genial' y ' ¿Puedes compararme uno así, mamá?'

La única forma de definir al recién aparecido ser sería como un 'minotauro', aunque la similitud terminaba en las alas ridículamente pequeñas que poseía, junto a la multitud de tentáculos que sobresalía de su espalda. Era una fenómeno de la naturaleza, que en cualquier otro distrito hubiera generado pánico y alarma.

"¿Mooo?" La criatura mugió de forma confundida, no habiendo esperado ese tipo de recibimiento, normalmente la gente corría despavorida al verle.

La criatura mitológica sacudió su gran cabeza bobina. Él tenía una importante misión, no tenía caso distraerse en cosas como las peculiaridades de los habitantes de Nerima.

"¡Moooo!" Mugió de forma amenazadora, deseando tener consigo un termo de agua caliente para poder comunicarse con Ranma.

Ranma no necesitaba de poderes psíquicos para saber lo que buscaba la bestia.

"No sé donde está el viejo pervertido." Ranma explicó con irritación caminando hacía otra parte, para reanudar su búsqueda.

" **Moo**." La bestia declaró de manera casi retadora, colocándose en el camino de Ranma.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza con irritación ante la actitud de Taro. Él le conocía bastante bien, y no estaba dispuesto a verse envuelto en una de sus tonterías.

" **Apártate** , estoy ocupado." Ranma le lanzó una fría y vacía mirada a Taro. El destino de la boda pesaba sobre sus hombros y no podía permitir que el idiota de Pantimedias interfiriera. Los últimos minutos habían sido una experiencia desagradable para el hijo de Genma, la expresión de decepción de Akari se encontraba tallada en su memoria.

La mirada de Akari le había golpeado más duro que cualquier golpe de Akane. Akari había confiado en él, Ranma se encargaría de cumplir con sus expectativas, era lo mínimo que ella se merecía.

Pantimedias se sintió un poco intimidado. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitió retroceder ante el 'afeminado' de Ranma.

"¡Mooo!" Taro agitó sus tentáculos de manera amenazante en dirección a su oponente.

Ranma se preparó para contraatacar, después de evadir con facilidad las múltiples extremidades de Taro.

" **Mōko Takabisha** "

Taro trató de ganar altura para evitar el ataque de energía de su adversario. Para su sorpresa, no hubo ningún ataque de energía, ni tampoco sintió el aura de confianza que normalmente rodeaba a su oponente. Nada.

"Moo-ugh!" Un bramido de dolor se escapó de los labios de Taro, quien no esperaba ser atacado por una brutal patada.

" **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken** "

Taro voló torpemente en dirección contraría tratando de huir de la oleada de golpes que le siguió, o eso debería haber pasado. En lugar de estar usando su técnica amazona Ranma tenía cargado un Mōko Takabisha en cada mano.

'¡Maldito sea, ese afeminado me engañó!' pensó antes de ser golpeado en su pecho por los dos orbes de energía.

"¡Cuuuughhhh!" El minotauro trató de luchar con el dolor para impedir el brusco aterrizaje que le esperaba.

La esperanza de Taro tuvo una muerte rápida en las manos de Ranma, quien saltó a la espalda del minotauro, aferrándose al pelaje de su forma maldita.

Ranma haló con fuerza de los cuernos de Taro, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados con un mugido de dolor de la bestia.

Taro arremetió con sus tentáculos, logrando golpear a Ranma, quien por un momento soltó su agarre en los cuernos. Taro aprovechó el momento para ganar altura.

"¿Realmente crees que te dejaré hacer eso, **Pantimedias**?" Ranma le preguntó con petulancia.

Taro tembló de odio apenas contenido. "¡MOOOOOOOOOOO!" El bramido de Pantimedias resonó por lo que parecieron millas.

El minotauro arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra su enemigo, mientras volaba erraticamente consumido en una furia ciega.

Ranma evadió lo mejor que pudo los disparos de tinta de los tentáculos de Taro, clavando sus uñas profundamente en la espalda de Taro para obtener un mejor agarre.

'Maldición, no tengo tiempo para esto.' Ranma miró con rabia la espalda de Taro.

Ranma evadió por pocos centímetros ser golpeado por un chorro de tinta de uno de los tentáculos de su oponente. El heredero del Todo Vale hizo una mueca, el encuentro cercano con el chorro de tinta le hizo recordar que el traje que vestía era el único que poseía. 'Cada minuto aquí es un minuto que el idiota de P-chan usa para vagar más lejos. Tengo que terminar rápido con esto...' Ranma se preparó para reanudar su ataque en la forma maldita de Taro.

Ranma soltó su agarre en la espalda de la bestia, generando un alegre mugido de Taro, quien por un momento pensó que se había deshecho de la molestia en su espalda.

La alegría de Taro tuvo una cruel muerte a manos de Ranma, quien en lugar de descender en una caída libre se mantuvo en el aire, sosteniendo con ambas de sus manos la cola de Pantimedias.

Ranma le sonrió a Taro, quien no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante el simple gesto.

'Te tengo.' El artista marcial pensó, halando con tal fuerza que casi le arranca la cola a la bestia.

"¡ **CUUUGHHHH**!" El minotauro gimió sintiendo un dolor indescriptible ante el particular asalto de su oponente, perdiendo en el proceso un poco de la altura que había ganado.

Taro decidió ignorar su lento descenso, decidiendo concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en aplastar a Ranma.

El artista marcial evadió agilmente todos los tentáculos que intentaron golpearle trepando por la espalda de Taro.

En un santiamén, Ranma se encontraba de nuevo en la espalda de Taro, quien se retorcía intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio a su rival. Tristemente para él, el equilibrio de Ranma era impecable después de años caminando sobre vallas.

Ranma sonrió colocando sus manos sobre las pequeñas alas de Taro.

Taro sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Ranma haló una vez más con mucha fuerza, ignorando los quejidos de la retorcida bestia.

"¡ **MOOOOOOOOOO**!" La bestia emitió un lastimero quejido, cegado ante el dolor arremetió contra un edificio cercando, con la pequeña esperanza de colocar a Ranma entre el edificio y él.

La idea de Taro tuvo el efecto deseado, que era desprenderse de la molestia que era Ranma, quien no quería ensuciar su traje con concreto y polvo.

Ranma saltó de la espalda del minotauro, utilizando el rostro del mismo como trampolín. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Taro.

Taro perdió la conciencia, no pudiendo soportar más el continuo abuso al que su cuerpo había sido sometido.

Ranma se sostuvo bajo el marco de una ventana, observando con desdén la caída de la incoherente bestia.

El heredero del Todo Vale sacudió la cabeza con rabia. Se suponía que sería una lucha rápida. Tristemente, se había dejado llevar por el momento y terminó luchando durante más tiempo del que debía.

Ranma suspiró saltando al vacío, dispuesto a continuar con la búsqueda de cierto artista marcial.

* * *

"¡P-chan!" Ranma grito con voz entrecortada acariciando su adolorida garganta.

Los gritos de Ranma fueron respondidos cuando pensó que perdería la voz de tanto gritar.

"¡Raaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaa!" Una voz gutural y casi infernal respondió.

El primogénito de Genma se dirigió en dirección a la voz, prometiendo oscuramente que si Ryoga no tenía una MUY buena excusa le haría pagar caro.

Ranma cruzó la distancia con facilidad, saltando agilmente de azotea en azotea hasta llegar a su destino.

Ryoga estaba ocultó bajo la sombra de un pequeño puente, cercano a un canal de agua.

Ranma notó con enojo que su auto proclamado rival no se movió de donde se encontraba. Y Ranma no quería arriesgar a salpicarse, su día había sido pésimo y no quería empeorarlo con su maldición.

"¡Imbécil, sal de ahí!"

"N-no quiero" Le respondió en una mezcla de enojo con vergüenza.

'¡El muy cobarde se echó para atrás!' Ranma llegó a la conclusión apretando los dientes sitiándose realmente enojado. Por la culpa de el idiota indeciso Akane se había sentido culpable, pensando que era responsable de el 'escape' de Ryoga. Seguramente Akari se sentía mucho peor que Akane. Afortunadamente, el mismo Ranma encargaría de hacerle recapacitar aunque fuera a golpes.

La boda se realizaría si o si, Ranma se aseguraría de ello, tenía que cumplir con su promesa.

"Siempre pensé que eras un cerdo, pero estaba equivocado. Eres una gallina, cobarde." Ranma le dijo caminando en dirección del puente sin importarle que podía ser salpicado por el agua que corría por el canal. "Mira que huir de tu propia boda, ¿acaso no tienes ve-"

Las palabras de Ranma tuvieron el efecto de hacer salir a Ryoga de su 'escondite'.

"¡No soy ningún cobarde!" Ryoga rugió saltando en dirección a Ranma con su puño extendido, dispuesto a hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras.

La reacción típica de Ranma al ser atacado sufrió un corto circuito al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su amigo.

Ranma estaba acostumbrado a ser atacado ya sea por algún rival enfurecido, una prometida celosa, una bestia peluda o un ser mágico. Sin embargo, Ranma no estaba preparado para la vista que le recibió.

Su ocasional aliado le atacó completamente desnudo.

Era una vista desagradable, que le hizo congelarse un momento ante el inesperado estado de Ryoga.

Si el plan de Ryoga había sido sorprenderle, pues había tenido mucho éxito.

Ranma salió disparado por varios metros cortesía de Ryoga.

"¡Cómo puedes creer que huí de mi boda, jamás le haría algo así a Akari!" Dijo con un tono amargo.

"¡Pues eso es lo que parece!, estabas un momento con Akane y después ¡Pum!, despareciste." Ranma hizo una mueca mientras frotaba su adolorida mejilla.

"Estaba en la cocina cuando un poco de agua me salpicó." Le explicó forzando las palabras a través de sus apretados dientes. "No quise que Akane me viera así, ella podría sospechar algo. Me fui de ahí arrastrando mi ropa, buscando un poco de agua caliente. Cuando la conseguí ya no estaba cerca del Dojo." Terminó con un tono de auto despreció.

La mirada de Ranma se suavizo ante las palabras de Ryoga. "Tienes suerte de que esté aquí. Vamos, te llevaré." Le dijo sonriendo petulantemente, sintiéndose aliviado de no tener que noquear a Ryoga y tener que llevarle arrastrado hasta la boda.

El rostro de Ryoga se iluminó por un momento con felicidad. Ryoga asintió con algo de agradecimiento por su rival. Aunque, no pudo evitar sentir que olvidaba algo.

"No puedes ir así... ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?" Ranma le preguntó teniendo una idea del destino del alquilado traje. 'Nabiki le sacará los ojos...' Pensó sintiendo lastima por el destino de su amigo.

"Lo perdí." El poco buen humor de Ryoga se esfumó ante los recuerdos de su traje.

Ranma asintió, sintiéndose aliviado de que su forma maldita no le hiciera perder ropa.

"Vamos de todas formas, P-chan." Ranma dijo señalando con una de sus manos en dirección al canal de agua.

Ryoga asintió animado ante la idea olvidando protestar ante el apodo.

Justo en ese momento alguien decidió aparecer.

"¡Por fin te encontré!" Una voz exclamó con felicidad, agitando sus manos en dirección a él desde arriba del puente.

Los dos artistas marciales se congelaron por un momento ante la sorpresa.

"Ak-Akane... -san" Ryoga asintió en dirección a ella como saludo, sintiéndose cohibido aunque no tenía del todo claro el porqué.

Akane no tardó en notar la falta de vestimenta de Ryoga, quien se encontraba abajo del puente, agachado cerca de una corriente de agua, tan sólo un boxer amarillo de rayas negras preservaba su modestia.

Sonrojándose, Akane se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose un poco estúpida por no haber notado antes la falta de vestimenta de Ryoga .

"¡Pervertido!" Una ronca voz un tanto familiar gritó. Haciendo obvio el hecho que Ryoga tenía compañía.

Pronto los sonidos de alguien siendo arrastrado por el piso llegaron a los oídos de Akane.

"Quítate de ahí imbécil!" La desconocida voz exigió.

'¿Ranma?' Se preguntó la peliazul mientras el ruido se fue alejando poco a poco bajo el puente.

Ranma arrastró por la oreja a Ryoga, murmurando algo acerca de cerdos exhibicionistas.

Ryoga se dejó llevar por su rival repitiendo una y otra vez 'lo he perdido todo', sintiéndose completamente deprimido y derrotado. No sólo se había esfumado su última esperanza de asistir a su matrimonio, si no que también Akane le había visto de una forma tan indigna.

Ranma llevó a Ryoga debajo del puente, notando el pésimo estado de Ryoga, quien se dedicaba a mirar el suelo con una mirada vacía. Ranma tenia el presentimiento que si no actuaba pronto Ryoga soltaría la madre de todos los ShiShi Hokodan.

Teniendo una idea en mente, Ranma ahueco las manos sobre su boca, forzando a su adolorida garganta a trabajar correctamente.

"¡Akane!" Llamó con esperanzas que su prometida se hubiera marchado.

"¿¡Qué!?" Ella gritó con incomodidad. Todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión, ella luchaba contra sus instintos que le exigían golpear a Ryoga por su inadvertido acto de perversión.

Ranma sintió un poco de resignación, con Akane cerca tendría que usar medidas desagradables para asegurar que la boda se llevara a cabo.

"Espera allí, en unos minutos tendré listo a Ryoga. Llévalo al Dojo cuando termine con él."

Ranma se acercó a Ryoga con la esperanza que Akane le obedeciera. Si quería salvar la boda tendría que actuar rápido. Él levantó un puño sobre su cabeza, preparándose para darle un par de golpes a su rival para sacarle de su estado depresivo.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Akari no merecía tener que casarse con un hombre sin dientes o con una nariz fracturada, se dijo a sí mismo.

 ** _CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_**.

El sonido de carne chocando contra carne se hizo eco por todo el puente.

Ranma pronto aprendió que las cachetadas no surtían mucho efecto, pues la cabeza de Ryoga era más dura que una roca. Las cachetadas simplemente no tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacer reaccionar a su rival, quien se encontraba en un estado casi catatónico.

Sin embargo, Ranma tenía la suficiente determinación para continuar propinando golpes en el desprotegido rostro de su amigo.

 ** _CLAP, CLAP_**.

Ryoga reaccionó después de la vigésimo sexta cachetada.

"¡¿Por qué me pegas!?" Estaba furibundo como era de esperarse.

"Cálmate, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. Hay una boda a la cual tienes que asistir." Ranma le dijo sonando complacido, golpear a Ryoga había tenido un efecto casi terapéutico en él.

Ryoga sintió una gran ola de pensamientos depresivos acumularse en su cabeza.

"Déjame sólo, vete con Akane. Dile a Akari que lo siento, dile que no la mer-"

 **CLAP**

"¡¿Por q-!?"

"Cállate." Ranma dijo secamente mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

Él no iba a permitir que Ryoga se sumiera en otra de sus peroratas depresivas consumidoras de el tan valioso tiempo.

"¡¿Qu-que es-estás ha-haciendo?!" Ryoga practicante chilló sintiéndose nervioso ante las acciones de Ranma. Una reacción lógica, pues Ryoga todavía tenía pesadillas referentes a la caña de pescar malditas.

El rostro de Ranma mostraba una expresión extrañamente decidida.

La corbata de Ranma calló sobre la cabeza del atónito Ryoga, pronto también se unió la camisa de Ranma.

"¿¡Ra-Ranma, es-esto n-no es lo que es-estoy pen-pensado, ci-cierto?!" Ryoga dijo tragando saliva ante Ranma, quien no mostraba signos de detener su tarea de desvestirse. Ryoga observó a sus alrededores con desesperación, esperando encontrar alguna ruta de escape. Desafortunadamente, Ranma le tenía prácticamente contra la pared, bloqueando todas las rutas de escape que podía tomar. Bueno, no exactamente, pues bien podría usar el Bakusai Tenketsu sobre el pilar principal del puente que estaba a sus espaldas. Ryoga no lo haría, pues sabia que el hacerlo pondría en riesgo a Akane, quien se encontraba esperando encima del puente.

'El muy desgraciado lo tenía todo planeado.' Se dio cuenta.

Ryoga sintió sudor acumularse en su frente. Él no tiraría la toalla ante su rival, no mientras estuviera vivo. Aunque ello significara luchar hasta el último y amargo aliento, Ryoga no permitiría que Ranma se saliera con la _suya_.

Ranma observó con desagrado el rostro de su rival, quien le miraba con una extraña mezcla de pánico y asco. 'Cerdo desagradecido.' Pensó con desdén por su rival.

Ranma bajó la mirada observando a sus pantalones por un momentos, dudando.

El heredero del Dojo Tendo sacudió la cabeza, despejando cualquier duda de su mente. Él había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla.

'Cada tontería que hago por mi orgullo...' Pensó con una sonrisa triste.

El pantalón de Ranma se unió a la amontonada pila de ropa en el piso.

En ese mismo momento, Ryoga estaba listo para huir despavorido, no queriendo estar cerca de aquél pervertido al cual en un momento había considerado un amigo.

"¿Qué estás esperando, imbécil?, te romperé las piernas si intentas huir." La peligrosa y intimidante voz de Ranma resonó en sus tímpanos. Ryoga no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que asaltó todo su cuerpo.

Ryoga observo a Ranma, notando con gran alivio que este todavía tenía puesto sus boxers. Él intentó reunir todo el Ki depresivo que pudo, dispuesto a utilizar uno de sus ShiShi Hokodan. Tristemente, su estado de animo no era el adecuado, pues en el momento se encontraba más asustado que deprimido.

"¿Qué estás esperando para vestirte?" Su tono fue frió y filoso.

Ryoga casi salta del susto ante la inusual pregunta, resultando en la perdida de la poca concentración de Ki depresivo que tenía. "¿Ve-vestirme?" Dijo confundido, observando a Ranma con cautela y un poco de miedo. La situación en la cual se encontraba había hecho mella en él.

"'¿Ve-vestirme?'" Ranma se burló de su pregunta, a pesar de sus palabras los ojos de Ranma brillaban con frialdad e indiferencia, casi como si estuviera usando cierta técnica. "Vístete ahora mismo, o lo haré yo por ti." Le advirtió ya estando cansado de la indecisión de Ryoga.

Ryoga obedeció, esperando que al hacerlo Ranma terminaría con cualquier plan que se le hubiera ocurrido. Aunque prometió que si Ranma intentaba cualquier cosa rara, le haría tragar cada uno de sus dientes.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho que el otro artista marcial estuviera siguiendo sus instrucciones. Si todo salía bien Ryoga llegaría al Dojo en diez minutos.

"Y-ya terminé..." Ryoga tartamudeó incomodo, realmente no quería llamar la atención de Ranma.

Ranma observó a su auto proclamado rival. 'Servirá, estoy seguro que servirá...' Pensó sintiéndose satisfecho, el traje estaba hecho a medida de Ranma, afortunadamente, la diferencia de altura entre ellos no era mucha. Otra maravilla era que el traje no tenía ninguna mancha o rotura, casi un milagro después de todo a lo que se había expuesto.

Sintiendo su buen animo regresar, Ranma dio unas palmaditas en los hombros de Ryoga

"Pues no puedes perder más tiempo, tienes una boda a la que asistir ¿ne?" Le dijo en un tono de voz baja de manera casi conspiradora, "vamos hombre a qué esperas." Añadió.

La luz de la razón brilló en los ojos de Ryoga, en ese momento él entendió el motivo de las acciones de Ranma. "¿P-por qué?" Preguntó con vergüenza, sintiéndose mal por haber malentendido las buenas intenciones de su amigo.

En el rostro de Ranma se formó la sonrisa más confiada que Ryoga jamás hubiese visto, si en ese momento, Ranma se hubiese proclamado rey del mundo Ryoga se postraría inmediatamente.

"¿Tiene que haber una razón?" Preguntó ligeramente divertido, "además, recuerda que Saotome Ranma siempre cumple sus promesas." Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de su rival.

Viendo que Ryoga no hacía más que asentir tontamente, Ranma se encargó de llamar a quien sería su cómplice en la siguiente fase del plan.

"¡Akane, ya puedes venir. Ryoga necesita que le lleves devuelta al Dojo!"

El cerebro de Ryoga decidió ese momento para informarle que había algo malo en el plan de Ranma.

Ranma era el padrino de su boda, por insistencia de Akari claro está. Sin embargo, con él desnudo y debajo de un puente sería muy difícil de hacer cumplir ese deseo de Akari. No era como si quisiera tener de padrino al egocéntrico de Ranma, no señor. Sólo lo hacía por el bien de los deseos Akari.

Ryoga decidió comunicar sus preocupaciones a su amigo. "¿Cómo puedo casarme sin mi padrino?"

Ranma colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ryoga, y le susurró de manera cómplice. "Estoy seguro que a ella no le importará quien sea el padrino, lo que realmente importa en la boda eres tú, el marido. Nada te impide buscar a otro padrino, habla con Mousse o con Kuno, demonios, también podrías obligar al panda inútil."

"Sabes que ella-"

Ranma señaló a sus espaldas sacudiendo la cabeza, silenciando el argumento de Ryoga.

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban llegó a los oídos de Ryoga, quien hasta hace poco no los había notado.

La dueña de los pasos llegó en tiempo récord a la base del puente.

"¿Estás ahí, Ryoga-kun?" Preguntó ella con incomodidad desde unos cuantos metros de la base del puente no atreviéndose a acercarse, temiendo de llevarse otra sorpresa. La imagen de Ryoga desnudo todavía estaba fresca en su mente, si se tratase de cualquier otra persona ella le castigaría con una muy buena medida de ira femenina, sin embargo, Ryoga era un muy buen amigo y uno de los pocos hombres que eran respetuosos y para nada pervertidos que conocía. Él merecía como mínimo el beneficio de la duda.

Eventualmente, Ryoga salió debajo del puente.

Akane notó con alivió que estaba vestido. Ella reconoció su oscuro atuendo como el traje de Ranma. Lo que significaba que probablemente el dueño de aquella voz había sido Ranma, quien era el que ahora estaba desnudo bajo el puente...

Akane se sonrojó ante la inapropiada imagen de su prometido que conjuró su mente.

"Estoy listo, ¿va-vamos?"

La animada voz de Ryoga le hizo recuperar un poco la compostura a Akane.

"Claro." Le dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, insegura de si debía preguntar acerca de Ranma. La curiosidad pudo más.

"¿Sabes si ella está esperándome?" Le preguntó, caminando lejos del canal de agua con cautela, no queriendo activar su maldición.

"Estoy segura que sí." Le aseguró.

Ryoga suspiró con alivio, sintiendo como si un peso se hubiese levantando de sus hombros. Todo empezaba a marchar bien, en unos pocos minutos podría casarse con la mujer de sus sueños, una que le aceptaba con todo y su maldición, una mujer a la que no tenía porque mentir.

Ryoga se dirigió en dirección al Dojo con pasos firmes, disfrutando de la atmósfera, el paisaje, la compañía, de su vida. Ryoga sentía que en ese momento podía crear un nuevo ataque de ki- emocional, como base usaría la felicidad o algo. Demonios, en ese momento estaba seguro de que podía derrotar a Ranma con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada.

"No, por ahí no." Akane dijo secamente, halando de Ryoga en la dirección correcta.

Demás está decir que Akane no compartía su buen humor.

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Siempre deseé escribir algo con Akari en ello, pues considero que es un personaje bastante inutilizado, siendo reemplazada muchas veces por Ukyo.

Esta será una historia 'corta', pues tendrá cómo máximo cuatro capítulos. Aprendí de mis errores, y escribí algo que no me tomará mucho tiempo para terminar - o eso espero -, tengo una muy buena idea como quiero terminar todo, el único problema es rellenar los espacios en blanco.

Avísenme de cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical que encuentren.


End file.
